I Wanna Be Bad v2
by Melis
Summary: Rewritten! Yoh and Anna were able to overcome the fight that almost ended their relationship for good, but Hao has a evil plan up his sleeve, that involves Anna and manipulation. Can Yoh and the others save her in time? Or will it be too late...


1_**I Wanna Be Bad  
Chapter 1  
Sweet Desire**_

_**By: Melis**_

(Alas, Melis Emerges! Actually, this is a pretty old story, about 4 years old to be exact and it is my most popular! I re-read it and BOY could it use some work! So, as a thank you to all the lovely fans that enjoyed the first "I Wanna Be Bad", Melis here is gonna re-vamp this baby! So please, read it again if you have already! I promise you, it'll be even better then he first version! -Melis)

It was a cool spring day in mid June, only a week before the 21st, the true marking of the beginning of summer. The gang had decided to take a day off from training and have a picnic in the park.

"Ahh!" cried Tamao, balancing a few random containers in her hands.

"Careful!" cried Manta, quickly assisting her.

"Th-thanks." she said shyly, carrying on.

Somewhere along the line, the others had drifted off, doing their own thing, while Tamao and Yoh's small best friend prepared the table where they would soon have their lunch. Neither seemed to mind, had really taken the initiative, knew once their friends stomachs began the growl there would be no stopping them. Aside from that, the two weren't exactly skilled Shamans. Tamao had some fighting under her belt, but nothing compared to the others. And Manta, well, he was just a normal boy, that is, he could see the spirits. Setting the table seemed fitting for the two, not to mention safer then the other events that were taking place a few hundred yards away...

Jun, Renny's beyond beautiful sister, along with her guardian ghost Lee Bi Long, were playing a game of football against Ryu and his posse...and were winning at that.

"That's just sad." began Ren, watching from the sidelines.

"Not only are you all losing to only two people, you're also losing to a girl." he added with a smirk..

"Hey, hey, you be quite. I don't see your butt out here playing!" defended Ryu, with his highly noticeable accent.

Ren frowned, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention towards the lake.

"I wouldn't want to make you and your pals cry." he stated with a shrug.

Ryu went to say something, but the football sailed through the air, colliding with the side of his face, causing him to tumble and land in a heap at the ground. Quickly he got to his feet, seeing red as he scanned for the would be culprit.

"Alright, whoever did that is in for it!" he said angrily.

"They messed up my beautiful hair!" he added, puffing his now limp pompadour.

"Forgive me," began Jun in a light voice, stepping to him slightly.

"I didn't mean to do that." she finished, watching as Ryu's anger melted away, becoming putty in

her hands.

"O-oh Jun! Don't worry about it!" he said, laughing sheepishly as he perfected his hair once more.

She smiled, some, turning slightly from him.

"It seems my kicks are drawn to you." she spoke, amused by the shock look on his face.

Ryu smirked then, striking some idiotic pose.

"Ahaha! We'll I can't disagree with you there!" he boasted, flexing his arm muscles.

Ren rolled his eyes at the idiocy before him, opting to walk away before he did something rash...

"Come Bason, let's get a hot dog..." he all but growled through clenched teeth, stepping onto the sidewalk and towards the hot dog vendor a few feet away, his spirit in mini form following at his side.

Tamao smiled as she watched the others, noting that love was apparently in the air, even for Horo Horo...though his love interest was a bit odd so to speak...

"Ohhh, you make my mouth water...my heart beat!" he said, eating a BBQ flavored potato chip.

"Oh how I love thee..." cried the blue haired shaman, apparently in ecstasy, hugging the large bag of chips.

"Horo Horo! Stop hogging the bag!" cried a female, smacking at him lightly.

"I want some too and so does Kororo!" said Pirka, pointing to the shall Minushen sitting at the edge of the table.

Horo Horo blinked, glaring slightly at his sister, holding the bag protectively, then turned his attention to his little spirt, her eyes huge, watching him as he reached into the bag.

Slowly he removed a large chip, handing it to his little guardian.

"Good, huh?" he asked smiling wide, Kororo nodding, nibbling on the chip happily.

Pirka watched the act play out, unable to hold back a smile. Her stomach growled a bit, causing her to look back at Horo Horo.

"Can't I have one too?" she asked, her brother blinking slightly.

"Aw, I'm sorry sis...they're all gone." he said holding up an empty bag, looking far from sympathetic.

Pirka stared in disbelief, glaring at her blue haired brother.

"Horo Horo! You're so mean! I bet you did that on purpose! OOO, I'M GONNA BUY A NEW BAG AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF THEM!" she shouted, turning swiftly on her heels.

"Come on Kororo!" the little spirit blinking, suddenly in her arms, heading in the direction Ren had gone.

Horo Horo stood, frozen, holding the empty bag in his hands still, shocked by his sisters outburst...and possibly deaf from it too.

Tamao laughed softly, shaking her head some, caught Manta looking at her.

"Oh, sorry...!" she said, fretting as she continued to unload the large picnic basket at her feet.

"It's alright!" he assured her.

"Horo Horo deserved that anyway." he added, smirking.

The pink haired shaman stopped some, nodding slightly, agreeing. It was then she realized the party was short.

"Where did...Yoh and Anna go?" she asked, scanning the slightly crowded park, not seeing them anywhere.

"Probably off in the field somewhere." Manta stated, eyeing the sky above.

"Don't worry! Once Yoh's stomach starts growling, he'll be back in not time." he said smiling at her, knew Yoh never could resist food.

"You're right!" she said, being sure to get everything ready for when they came back..

.._**.nothing stops Yoh when he's hungry... **_thought he pink haired youth.

_**  
..Except...Anna... **_

She shivered slightly, knew that was one person no one, not even the Great Sprit wanted to mess with. She knew she was no match for her, nor that she could compete with someone of that stature. Still, she was happy for Yoh...and Anna too, noting the two had managed to get over the fight that almost ended their relationship for good. Why a little fight like that had made things so difficult she wasn't sure, but recalled it was the little things in life that counted, thus that fight seemed crucial in getting the two back on track, not to mention make their relationship stronger then ever.

It was a good five months after the ordeal had played out and all was going well. The gang couldn't be happier, especially Yoh and Anna, who had quite a stunning announcement to make.

Meanwhile...

Yoh lay on his back in the grass, staring at the sky above, watching as the clouds crawled slowly across the blue. He smiled, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, happy to be out and appreciating the good weather, not to mention his time with his friends, and Anna.

He looked out of the corner of his eye, saw Anna reading a book, one about begin a good hostess.

He smiled cheesily, thinking it cute that she always read those silly magazines. She felt his eyes on her, looking up from the pages to him.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone cool as always.

"Nothing." stated Yoh, smiling at her still.

Anna stared at him for a moment, then turned her attention back to her book. It was short lived, knowing that his eyes were still on her, made her feel a bit anxious, and she found it harder and harder to focus on the text before her. Annoyed, she sighed, closing her eyes and then the book, setting it beside her, turning her attention to a small yellow flower at her side.She reached, carefully plucking the little thing from the green below, eyeing it a bit, letting her slender finger tips trail along the edge of the petals. Then one by one, she began to pull them off. She knew it was silly, something childish girls did, as if the flower held the answer to if their love was true or not.

"The answer is yes..." spoke Yoh softly, breaking her thoughts and the silence.

Anna blinked, her hand still on the final petal, noting he was right. The answer was indeed yes. She plucked the last petal off, smiling to herself, letting the stem return to the ground below.

"Really?" she asked, Yoh blinking some.

"Can you back that up?" she added, eyeing him now suspiciously.

Yoh blinked, taking in her expression, before sitting up, smiling as he leaned to her.

"Yes I can..." he all but whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Anna closed her eyes, kissing back ever so softly, her cheeks heating up.

It only lasted a moment, Yoh leaning back, smiling the cheesy smile he always did around her. Anna kept her expression blank, though felt his hand atop the back of hers, felt his eyes on her once more. It was hard for her to focus when it was just the two of them, and even harder for her to show affection. She was raised to be firm, strong, serious. Being with Yoh often broke down that massive brick wall, made her more relax, outgoing, nothing like the stern bossy boss the others knew.

She could feel Yoh's finger on her hand, gripping it some, felt her cheeks heat up more, knew it was coming, the three words that made her want to run and hide her reddening face. Quickly, she sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself for her idiotic reaction.

"I love you." spoke Yoh happily, still wearing his toothy grin from earlier.

It took all Anna had not to collapse, to buckle forward and pass out on the grass below. It took even more will power to prevent herself from blushing like an idiot. And why did she feel like an idiot? It was just them, no one else. Amidamaru was off with the other spirits, doing whatever spirits did when their shaman was gone, while their friends enjoyed the park. It wasn't like anyone was watching them.

Maybe, just this once, she could say it back without having to be so embarrassed or coy. She did love him, she knew that, but it was just so hard for her to say it aloud!

She expelled her deep inhale from earlier, raising her eyes to his. He was smiling, though his eye brows were raised as she straightened her posture, and drew in another breath.

Slowly, she reached to him, running her fingers through his silky black locks, until her finger tips brushed lightly at the flesh of the side of his neck, making her heart over react.

Yoh had stayed perfectly still, watching her, closing her eyes as she touched his hair, shivering slightly when her fingers brushed his neck. He looked to her then, smiling still, before laying back in the grass, gazing up at her now upside down form, as he was laying in front of her.

Anna watched him, always keeping her expression blank. She sighed, finding his smile ridiculous, but still inviting, noting it was one of the things she loved about him. She sighed deeply once more, arching herself over him, doing her best to ignore the heat on her face. Yoh blinked a bit, curious, though closed his eyes when her lips found his, the two sharing another soft kiss.

A man sat casually on a thick branch yards from the happy couple, perfectly hidden by the thick leaves of the tree.

He smirked some.

"Love..." he began, sighing softly.

"Is such a fascinating thing...don't you agree Opacho?" He asked, his voice cool and collected as he gazed at the little girl at his side.

"Yes Lord Hao." she spoke, gazing up at him.

He smiled at her, leaping from the branch, landing silently below. The little girl did the same, at his side once more.

The male watched the two a bit more, before he turned, engulfed by the forest.

"Could such a sweet desire be ones downfall?" he asked himself, looking up slightly, touching his index and middle finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Lord Hao...?" spoke Opacho, looking at her leader curiously.

A wicked smile danced along Hao's lips as he walked on.

"Of course..." he spoke, the wheels in his head turning.

"Why take out Yoh directly...when I can simply hit him where it hurts most..." he continued.The little shaman at his side blinked, looking up at her Lord still, not sure what he meant or what he was talking about. Hao noted her curious expression, smiling warmly at her.

"Don't worry Opacho! It's very simple really." he said, patting her head tenderly, the little girl blushing with glee.

_**...such a sweet desire... **_he thought, his wicked smile returning as he remembered the cozy scene between Yoh and Anna a few minutes earlier.

He chuckled, before expelling a wholehearted laugh, his plan set and already in motion. Not only would it take care of the other idiotic shamans that followed his ridiculous brother, it would rid him of Yoh too, and in the process, help him attain a very beautiful bride...

(Okay, chapter 1 is done. Took a lot of brain cells as re-writing stories like this usually causes me great pain xX But hey, gotta admit it's so much better then last time. Short chapter but I added a bit more dialogue, so hope that helps XD All in all, i'mma keep going with this and hopefully you all will keep reading! Don't worry folks! The story line isn't going to change! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for the next!!! -Melis) 


End file.
